


What do you do with a drunken general?

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenren is incorrigible - or so Goujun thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you do with a drunken general?

"...way, hey, and up...

"e'r-lie in the mornin'..."

Goujun was frowning before he was even fully awake. That _voice_. It had no right being in the hallway outside his rooms at this hour.

"Wha' d'you do with a ... a ... "

He was grinding his teeth. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax (as much as was possible, given the circumstances), and rose from his bed.

"A drunken sailor?" another voice supplied, a little too loudly to be completely sober itself.

Tenpou. Of course.

"Thas it!"

There was good reason to involve himself, Goujun decided, as he moved to the door. Public displays of drunkenness were not to be tolerated, especially not from _General_ Kenren. Regardless of the fact that he was off-duty, there was no excuse for it.

He opened the door. They were not, in fact, directly across from it, but rather a short distance down the hall. Kenren was leaning against the wall as if it were the only thing keeping him upright (and even it was not quite succeeding), while Tenpou attempted to get an arm around Kenren's shoulders and drag the drunken General into motion again.

"General Kenren," Goujun began. "Such behaviour is completely inappropriate, particularly at this hour of the night. Do you enjoy paperwork to such a degree that you will go to such lengths to earn yourself more?"

Kenren straightened up, a look of mild regret at having to push away the effects of the alcohol passing over his features. He sobered up almost instantly, as he'd always claimed he could do when Goujun had berated him for dulling his senses with wine before. "Sir --"

"With all due respect, Sir," Tenpou interceded. "The correct threat in this situation is to _throw him in the brig 'til he gets sober._ "

Kenren sighed dramatically. "I _am_ sober." He sketched a bow in Goujun's direction. "Sorry to have disturbed you, Sir. I'll expect that extra paperwork first thing in the morning." Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, he slouched away down the hall, heading back the way they'd come rather than passing directly in front of the Dragon King.

Goujun stared after him for a moment before turning to blink at Tenpou.

The Marshal was having a hard time hiding his amusement. "Ah, Sir? Next time, I would recommend the brig. It's much more... entertaining."

Before Goujun could gather a sufficiently appropriate response to that (he had seen them playing "pirates" with Goku, but Tenpou could not possibly mean anything as... salacious as what his tone implied, could he?), Tenpou merely smiled, and excused himself with a bow.

Goujun retreated to bed, determined _not_ to dream about making Kenren walk the plank, among other nautical punishments.*

~*~*~

*He failed miserably, of course, but at least it put him in a good mood the next morning.


End file.
